


Gisaeng

by archicitizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crossdressing, Drama, Feminization, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archicitizen/pseuds/archicitizen
Summary: Never did anyone expect that Donghyuck, a fisher man's son from Jeju, would become the most sought-after male Gisaeng in Goryeo.A MarkHyuck AU based off of Memoirs of a Geisha





	1. A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this with a few edits 😊 I haven't posted here in a while, because I've been busy with other stuff. Fangirling is hard, especially with a group as large as nct 😅😅 I kinda forgot that writing fanfiction was the first artistic outlet I did for this fandom.
> 
> Well, enough of my chitter chatter! Please enjoy the fic 🤗🤗

_They say once destiny has decided the path you should take, you have nowhere else to walk but the rocky road that has been set up for you. And for a young, clueless boy from the island of Jeju, the path set for me was narrow and straight, dim and simple, fruitless and stale._

_But there is a saying, _ _ **Haneureui byeol ttagi** _ _, plucking a star from the sky, doing that which is difficult. _

_Because in a world so beautiful but without mercy, nothing is made easy anymore. _

* * *

"Dong Hyuk, father is gravely ill. We have to do all we can to sell all of our fish to buy father his medicine. Do you understand?" said Tae Il, Dong Hyuk's elder brother, older than him by 7 years. They were walking hand in hand around the market place of Busan, a basket of fish in each other's free hand.

Dong Hyuk looked up at his brother, his innocent 9-year old self sensing the gravity of the situation. Of course, witnessing their own mother sobbing about their father's condition every night and how it was impossible to cure has established the severity of his father's ailment.

Their parents were fish vendors, with it being the main trade in their province. But with his father's condition and his mother's insistence to take care of him, it was Tae Il and Dong Hyuk's duty to bring income to their family. Even a few coins would suffice.

Dong Hyuk was the youngest in the family, yet he was determined to do whatever he could to help.

* * *

  
It was close to ending their shift as night time fell. Dong Hyuk was already feeling the strain in his tiny, mud-painted legs. His hands were all red from carrying the heavy bucket of fish. All he wanted to do was to get to their home, eat some cabbage soup and fall straight to bed. Taeil even promised to give him his extra piece of fish for dinner if he wanted more and Dong Hyuk just couldn't wait.

They were nearing their little home by the hill, smoke coming from the fire his mother had probably lit to warm their house. It gave Dong Hyuk a bit more motivation to ignore the soreness of his thighs and walk towards their house. As soon as their small hut was of seeing distance, Dong Hyuk immediately notices the figure of two unfamiliar men standing by their doorway. Taeil and Dong Hyuk stopped, the elder suddenly grabbing Dong Hyuk by his hand, squeezing it tightly around his own. This alarmed him because once the light hit the unfamiliar strangers' faces, they were no longer unfamiliar to Dong Hyuk.

They were the loan sharks that pestered his father everyday. Most likely here to pester some more.

"Mother!" Dong Hyuk looked up as his brother calls out. He's little eyes widen as he saw one of the men grab Taeil and roughly drag him to the wooden carriage parked in front of their home. Drops of rain trickled and immediately became heavy, but this did not stop Dong Hyuk from rushing to his brother and grab him away from the men.

With his tiny arms and tiny legs, Dong Hyuk was doomed to fail. But he no longer needed to catch up as he, too, was grabbed by the arms and dragged towards the same wooden carriage. The men were not speaking, just silently dragging them while Dong Hyuk screamed and clawed and thrashed in their hold. All Dong Hyuk can do was to look back at their tiny home, beg his mother and father to save him and his brother. But their heads were turned, didn't spare them a glance, ignored the fact that their two sons were being taken away by other people.

And just like that, they left Busan, one stormy night when Dong Hyuk was nine.

* * *

  
The smell of the ocean always lulled Dong Hyuk to serenity. Being close to his heart, the ocean was always his safe haven, his sanctuary. That's why, despite the turn of events, Dong Hyuk sits quietly, wrapped in his brother's protective embrace as they journey through sea.

Tae Il surely knew what was going on, judging by the solemnity and acceptance he had on his face. But he didn't share it to Dong Hyuk, perhaps thinking his brother was too young to understand. And it wasn't like Dong Hyuk would force it out of him, he was too tired to do so. As long as he has Tae Il next to him, he doesn't care what happens.

Dong Hyuk hears the two men with them speak lowly, conscious of the fact that the brothers were in hearing distance. But despite that, Dong Hyuk still hears the words 'Seoul', 'Brothel' and 'Soo Man' coming from their lips. He didn't understand any of those words, thinking their were some deep meanings privileged children probably learned in school. But as he glanced to his brother and the way Tae Il's muscles tensed at those very same words, it may be something much worse.

* * *

They arrived at a busy port where people and produce were coming down from their ships. Immediately, the two men escorted Dong Hyuk and Tae Il off the ship and into another wooden carriage. This time, Tae Il didn't fight them off, just willingly followed the two men. He silently encouraged Dong Hyuk to do the same, so the younger obediently did. 

* * *

It was a good 30 minute travel when the carriage approached a narrow and dark street. It was nearing night time and it was getting cold. Dong Hyuk snuggled closer to Tae Il, his older brother squeezing him tight to keep them both warm. Their skimpy dirty hanboks were still wet from the rain and it chilled Dong Hyuk's skin even more.

The red lights from the lanterns decorating the streets were mesmerising and the sweet scents that came from around the place were all foreign to Dong Hyuk. He peeked out from the carriage and saw many people rushing from one establishment to another.

What caught his attention the most were the women.

They were clad in bright and colourful hanboks, much different from the green and brown tones his mother used to wear. The women were beautiful; fair white faces, red lips, thick styled black hair filled with ornaments. Dong Hyuk had never seen women like this and didn't know what they were called, but they certainly were pretty.

Suddenly, the carriage stops, startling the brothers. One of the men got off the front seat and towards Tae Il's side of the carriage. Dong Hyuk looked at the establishment in front of them, a few tired men and women peeking at them through the barred windows. He looks back to his brother when he heard him scream, the man already grabbing Tae Il out of the carriage. Dong Hyuk was about to pull his brother back in when suddenly, the other man was already behind him, keeping him off.

"NO! HYUNG!"

"Dong Hyuk!!!"

The man grabbing on Dong Hyuk locked the carriage doors to keep him inside. He banged the door, pleading for him to open it and bring his brother back. But he was ignored. The carriage starts moving once again, leaving Tae Il and the other man back in the establishment, the other pulling his brother inside, him still screaming his name.

"HYUNG!"

* * *

  
Dong Hyuk woke up with a start, his eyes feeling heavy from the crying he did a while ago. He didn't even realise that he had fallen asleep, tiring himself out from crying. It was still night time, which meant it hasn't been that long since being separated from his brother.

The carriage stops once again, in front of a more quiet establishment, nowhere near the narrow streets that they dropped Tae Il off to. This one was much well-lit, like a house, surrounded with ornamental pools and plantings. No men and women peeking suspiciously from the windows, just an elderly man waiting silently in front of the building. Dong Hyuk sees the man approach the carriage and opens his door. He waits for Dong Hyuk to step out and the younger, surprisingly, obeys.

Dong Hyuk looks up to the two men in front of him with wary eyes, almost like he's awaiting for trial. The elder man looks at him, analysing and taking in every part of Dong Hyuk. This made the younger nervous.

"From Busan, correct?", the elder man asked the loan shark.

"Yes. From a family of fish vendors, his parents sold him for a few coins that were enough to get them by for a couple of months, at most."

"You said there were two of them. I assume this is the younger one. Where's the older?"

Dong Hyuk listened well to this bit. "We dropped him to a whore house in the Red Light District. We didn't bring him here since he didn't look like someone who would spark your interest."

The elder man seemed to hum in agreement while Dong Hyuk tried to decipher what a _'whore house'_ meant. "And this one, how much?"

"The amount we agreed on would suffice." The loan shark extended his palm, asking for payment.

The elder man just stared at him in mild disgust as he fished out a pouch of coins from his robes and handed it to the man. The loan shark opened the bag and peeked inside to check the money. He grunted approvingly and handed Dong Hyuk to the elder man. The other grabbed Dong Hyuk gently while the loan shark went back to the carriage and rode off.

"Follow me." The elder man instructed and Dong Hyuk followed inside.

The man went his way through the long halls, Dong Hyuk struggling to keep up. As he did, the man added a few more instructions for him to follow. "I am bringing you to see the Master before you go to your room. Bow deeply and respectfully once you've entered the room. You are not to speak and look him in the eye unless instructed to. Listen to everything he says carefully and with intent. Allow him to examine you properly for it is his job and right to do so-"

"Excuse me! But where exactly am I?!" Dong Hyuk asked.

The man abruptly stops, causing Dong Hyuk to bump into him. He turns around sharply and looks at Dong Hyuk pointedly, as if telling him that he should know the answers to his questions. But unfortunately, Dong Hyuk didn't.

"This is the House of Nabi Nalgae, the house of Lee Soo Man. Father of the greatest gisaengs in Goryeo...

And you, you clueless fishmonger, were bought into this house to be trained as a full-pledged gisaeng."


	2. The House

The elder man stopped right in front of the last room at the end of the hallway. He took a seat and patted the floor beside him for Dong Hyuk to follow suit. As Dong Hyuk settled next to him, seated in a respectful bow as his mother used to teach him, the elder man slid the door open.

There were puffs of smoke coming from the door when the elder man slid it open. Immediately, his small nose was invaded by the stench of burning grass and strong tea leaves.

Greeting Dong Hyuk was yet another elderly man, a bit younger than the one who's been escorting him around. His hair was slicked back, eyeglasses perched low atop his nose, jeogori a bright red with butterflies sewn on them, matched with pitch black silk baji. 

Dong Hyuk would think that he was in the presence of royalty, but this place was far too small to be a Palace and his clothes were much too flashy to be of Royal blood. 

The man was now in full view and Dong Hyuk was completely aware of the judging stare he was getting from the man. Dong Hyuk doesn't look up, keeping his little head low, eyes fixated on the floor.

The man takes a long swig of his pipe and puffs smoke from his mouth. He eyes Dong Hyuk once more, letting out low grunts as he examined him. 

Dong Hyuk remained silent, his body tense and still, awaiting whatever the man was going to say. He almost thought that he was just going to leave Dong Hyuk there, without a word uttered, 

until he did...

"Your skin."

Dong Hyuk looked up, without warning. "What?"

The escort beside him seemed infuriated by the way Dong Hyuk answered the other man's question, not following his instructions at all. He rose from his seat as if ready to strike Dong Hyuk. "What did I tell you about not speaking-"

"Leave him be, Hyun Do." The man said with pure authority in his tone. He wasn't even looking at the escort directly, yet the other quickly retreated to his former place. 

The nameless man took his pipe again, inhaling from the lip and looking quite pleased by the feeling of smoke in his lungs. Dong Hyuk didn't understand what was so enjoyable about taking in dirty air and blowing it after. 

His inquisitive look must have caught the man's attention as he took the lip of the pipe off of his own and placed it on its stand. The man watched Dong Hyuk from the rims of his reading glasses. "You're from Busan?"

Dong Hyuk peeked at Hyun Do for a second and awaited for his nod before he answered the question. "Yes, Sir. From the Jung District."

"Hmm..." the man hummed softly. "And your age? How many years are you?"

"Nine years, Sir."

The man hummed once more at Dong Hyuk's answer. He took out a small silver box from his robes, opened it and pinched a couple of dried up tobacco leaves, pushing it into the pipe's chamber. He scratched a match stick and lit his pipe, puffing a few clouds of suffocating smoke before asking again. "Do you know where you are?"

Dong Hyuk blinked at the man for a few moments, his little eyes wandering around the dimly lit room. "Seoul, Sir?"

The man took a puff of smoke. "What makes you say that?" 

Dong Hyuk thought for a moment. Rather than having a gut feeling that this was indeed Seoul, it seemed as though he needed a better observation as to how he came up with that answer. 

"Well, Sir, I've only heard of such big houses and flashy men that walk dimly lit streets to live in Seoul. The surroundings here certainly is no Busan." 

Whatever Dong Hyuk said must have baffled the older man. He simply looked at Dong Hyuk dumbfounded, like what the younger said was something he did not expect to hear tonight. 

But what Dong Hyuk did not expect from the man was for him to let out a thunderous laugh. Its sound bouncing off the rooms walls, the only noise you can hear inside the whole house.

Dong Hyuk only stared at the laughing elder like he was a mad man. The man continued his loud laughter, his face slowly becoming as red as a baboon's butt. Dong Hyuk tried to sneak a peek beside him, to the much elderly man seated, whose face remained completely stoic despite the other's boisterous laughter.

When the man was left to nothing but airy wheezing, Dong Hyuk returned his focus to him. With his smoking pipe completely forgotten, he spoke. "Clever boy, aren't you?"

What? He thought. Dong Hyuk was certainly not expecting a compliment tonight. "Thank you, Sir." He let out shyly.

"Amusing." The man hummed once more. He settled his pipe in its stand so he could clasps his hands together. "This isn't just Seoul, my boy." The man stood up and Dong Hyuk's eyes followed. "This is the House of Nabi Nalgae! The greatest Gisaeng house in the entire Joseon Kingdom!" The man presented with absolute pride. "I am Lee Soo Man, the father of this house. This proud house who've created the most beautiful and enchanting male Gisaengs in the history of Goryeo."

Sooman stopped in front of Dong Hyuk, pointing his finger at him. 

"And you, Dong Hyuk, get to have the privilege of being under my care as you grow into a legendary Gisaeng."

Dong Hyuk simply stared at Soo Man, who was now filled with confidence and ambition. But despite this, how can an old flashy man like him turn a fish monger's child like Dong Hyuk into a _Gisaeng?_ He didn't even know what a Gisaeng is.

"Uhm... Sir?" Soo Man turned to Dong Hyuk, his little hand raised to ask a question. "What is a Gisaeng?"

Soo Man's eyes went wide at Dong Hyuk's query, like it shouldn't be asked in the first place. He turned his look to the elderly man beside the boy who simply shrugged and said. "The boy is nine from a fishing village miles away from here. You can't expect him to know, or much less, seen a Gisaeng, Master."

Hyun Do had a point. This made Soo Man sigh.

"Gisaeng's are artists, my boy. Trained in the art of dance and music for the upper class'-" 

"Pleasure?" Dong Hyuk answered, which made Soo Man stop. 

"Entertainment." Soo Man smiled. "Pleasure maybe for those lowly, no-class women that call themselves Gisaeng. But my girls, no. I see pleasure as my girl's greatest commodity. A prize to those who value their artistry."

Soo Man approached Dong Hyuk with careful steps, seating himself in front of the boy. He took the younger's chin, his innocent and pure eyes meeting the other's full of wisdom. 

"I give our patrons the greatest illusion, the greatest experience, the greatest euphoria." 

"I give them butterflies." 

* * *

"Make sure to wake up early tomorrow. Be ready and dressed by 6. You'll be meeting your unnies in the morning at breakfast." Hyun Do said, walking briskly along the wooden floors of the hallway, Dong Hyuk following him. 

"Are they already asleep?" Dong Hyuk asked while trying to keep up with the fast-paced man. 

The man didn't spare him a glance when he answered. 

"They're out working." 

Hyun Do and Dong Hyuk stopped in front of a worn out sliding door. Its paper tattered and wood crumbling. But this didn't stop the elderly man from sliding it open with full force. 

"Injun! Nana!" 

Two boys who were lying in their futons looked up in surprise. Dong Hyuk was the same as he didn't expect other boys his age to be in the same place as he was. One had a sharp nose, small eyes, a thin face and a snaggle tooth. The other had wide eyes, plump cheeks and chapped lips.

"Make room for the new one. This is Dong Hyuk. He'll be staying with us from now on." Hyun Do introduced him. "I want all of you ready early tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Hyun Do-ssi." the two boys answered. 

With this, Hyun Do pushed Dong Hyuk inside and slid the door closed, living him with the two unfamiliar boys.

Dong Hyuk didn't know what to do in this instance. Everything happened so quickly, without a breather, and suddenly, Dong Hyuk felt whoozy. No explanation was uttered at all, just pulling and pushing that the boy didn't even understand. He was dragged away from his home, from his family... 

His brother. 

He felt a stinging in the corner of his eyes.

"Hello."

Said a voice that startled Dong Hyuk. He turned to face the two boys to see the both of them already seated on their sleeping mats and staring at Dong Hyuk.

"Hello..." Dong Hyuk greeted back.

The boy, the one with the wide eyes and chapped lips, smiled at him widely and Dong Hyuk thought he looked very pretty for a boy. "Dong Hyuk, correct? My name is Nana."

Nana stood up, smoothening his crumpled robes and stretched. He turned to the boy next to him. "This one is Injun. I call him Injunnie."

"To which I told him to stop doing." the boy with the snaggletooth, Injun, rose to his feet as well.

The both of them approached Dong Hyuk with graceful steps, something one doesn't normally see with boys his age. Nana took Dong Hyuk's robes from his arms while Injun went to the cabinet behind Dong Hyuk to fetch the spare futon.

"I reckon you've already spoken with them." Injun said, more than inquired.

Dong Hyuk stared at him. "You mean Father?"

"We cannot call him Father yet, if we're still not Gisaengs." Nana replied. "Only the unnies can get to call him Father."

"The man is full of pride, arrogant and cocky." Injun huffed. 

Nana hushes him immediately. "Injunnie! What if he hears you!?"

"He won't hear me, I doubt he's aware the quarters in this side of the house even exists." Injun rolled his eyes. "Whenever a new boy gets sold here, he immediately finds the need to show off. It's not like our opinion matters to him."

"Injun!"

"It's true!"

Nana simply sighed at this, peeking at Dong Hyuk apologetically. "I'm sorry about him. But I promise you, you'll have the time of your life." They both hear Injun scoff. "You're under the greatest Gisaeng house in history. They'll train us and help us become amazing Gisaengs one day."

"Yes, but for now, we are slaves to prissy needy girls." Injun rolled his eyes.

"Prissy needy girls that will teach us all we have to know." Jaemin answered back.

"Nabi Nalgae's legendary queens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished the other chapters! 😂 I hope I get to do them, so I can update regularly every other day. 
> 
> Who do you think are Nabi Nalgae's legendary Queens? 🤔 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 


	3. Harsh Realities

"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU, NOW!" Shouted Hyun Do after harshly sliding the door open. 

This startled Dong Hyuk awake, his messy curly hair in all places as he jumped from his bed. He was met with an unimpressed Hyun Do who only gave him an annoyed grunt before slamming the door shut once more. 

Dong Hyuk tries to make out of the situation; where he was, what time was it and what was going on. He turned his head to the side to see the two other boys already fixing their bed and readying themselves for the day. Dong Hyuk groggily followed suit, stretching his sore limbs before rising and rolling his futon. 

"Good morning." Nana greeted with a sweet smile. He was combing his dark locks into place and Dong Hyuk had to admit, Nana was much more beautiful in proper lighting. "There are hanboks inside the cabinet behind you, you can use the yellow one. I think that would suit you well."

Dong Hyuk nodded and took his folded futon in his arms. He slid the cabinet open to see a neatly folded yellow hanbok. 

It was a much lighter shade than the usual yellows Dong Hyuk sees. Soft was the first thing that came to mind. Dong Hyuk has never dressed himself in such nice clothes before.

"Go on, wear it." Injun startled him, the boy already in his light blue hanbok, arms crossed and looking at Dong Hyuk expectantly. "We will be late if you don't start getting ready."

"Yes, of course..." Dong Hyuk replied meekly, slowly removing his dirty clothes. He could feel the eyes behind watch him with intent. 

Dong Hyuk tried peeking at the two other boys, who were simply staring back at him expectantly. 

"Well?" Injun raised an eyebrow.

"I-" Dong Hyuk stopped, feeling his cheeks color. "I've never really... worn something like this before... I don't know how to-"

There was a painfully long pause before Injun let out a disgruntled noise while Nana giggled behind his hand. The both of them approached Dong Hyuk, Injun prying his hands off the hanbok and laying it out for him. Nana turned Dong Hyuk around to face him, back facing Injun, as he raised Dong Hyuk's arms. Injun slipped the soft fabric to fit Dong Hyuk's body. Swiftly, Nana circled Dong Hyuk's body in his arms, tying the jeogori in place. 

With Nana's proximity to him, Dong Hyuk had a perfect view of the other's long lashes, fluttering against his cheeks even without the need to close his eyes. Nana must have felt him staring as the other looked up, his nose almost brushing Dong Hyuk's as he did. 

Before Nana could speak a word, Dong Hyuk let out a high squeak when suddenly, Injun pulled his pants down. 

"What are you doing!?" Dong Hyuk said scandalized, trying to cover up his lower half with his jeogori (and ultimately failing).

"I'm trying to change your pants, what do you think?" Injun rolled his eyes as he pulled up the white baji and tied it in place. 

In Dong Hyuk's surprise, he didn't even realize that Nana has already left his side. He was only reminded of his presence when Dong Hyuk felt Nana push his curly strands to the side and pin it in place. 

"There." Nana smiled when he pulled back, seemingly proud of his work. "You look even prettier like that. The pin suits you well." he said, handing him a small mirror for Dong Hyuk to see. 

When he faced his own reflection, Dong Hyuk was caught off guard. 

He never realized boys could wear pretty hair pins. He never thought that boys could wear pretty hanboks. He never imagined himself looking like pretty things.

"Oh, he likes it, Nana." Injun said teasingly, Nana giving out a small giggle. "Enough with the oggling, we're definitely late now."

"Hyun Do-ssi will have our heads if the unnies wake up before we arrive." Nana says worriedly.

Injun rolled his eyes. "Please, I doubt any of those princesses would wake up in this ungodly hour. Come on, I'm starving!"

🦋

"You're late." was the first thing Hyun Do says when the boys arrive. The three of them were still panting heavily, rushing from their quarters to the courtyard of the compound.

It was still early in the morning. So early that the sun had barely risen and was giving them dim light. 

It was a bit chilly, the night's air haven't completely disappeared yet. Dong Hyuk could feel the coolness seep through his skin. Mornings were different in Busan, much warmer. It was the sea that made it so. Bringing in the warm breeze. 

Seoul was different. 

Colder, much colder. 

"Your sisters will be awake in a few hours, Master had announced a family meeting last night before there shifts ended." Hyun Do said. "This will happen during breakfast, that is why I need the three of you to assist me in preparing the morning meals." 

"Yes, Hyun Do-ssi." Nana and Injun answered in unison, Dong Hyuk still had a hard time keeping up. 

Hyun Do gave them a low grunt before turning to leave, headed inside, most likely to the kitchens. In a single file, the two boys followed Hyun Do, with Injun in the front of the line followed by Nana. Dong Hyuk, scattered in his steps, followed the two, watching how small and few their steps were. Very unlike Dong Hyuk's sloppy walk. 

Dong Hyuk did not even realize that Hyun Do was giving him a side glance, judging his movements with a mean glare. 

"I hope you swim better than you walk."

🦋

Dong Hyuk's stomach was grumbling. 

Most of the food they were preparing on the table he hasn't seen in his life. They all looked so delicious and Dong Hyuk couldn't wait to dig in. 

Injun came out with the utensils at hand while Nana carried the bowls. Dong Hyuk was assigned to wipe the utensils spotless because one of the unnies hated dirty things. He tried to set them as neatly as possible on the table, aligning them properly. 

"I'm getting hungry." Nana whined as he set the bowls down. 

"We're not allowed to eat until the elders finish."

Dong Hyuk's eyes widen. "That long? What if they don't leave anything for us?" 

"Then we eat rice and soy sauce." Injun answered nonchalantly. "It's nothing new. And from the looks of you, you must have had worse?"

Dong Hyuk remained silent, for he did have had it worse. Dong Hyuk experienced not having to eat five meals in a row just so they could buy their father's medicine. Dong Hyuk would sometimes pick food up from the ground, those that drop from street vendors. 

So yes, Dong Hyuk has had worse. 

"We're still preparing!" came the loud scolding voice of Hyun Do. The three of them look-up in surprise. 

"You've been preparing long enough! I'm hungry!" came a whiny reply. Heavy stomps made there way to the dining where the three were. Dong Hyuk didn't know what to expect. 

When the sliding door opened, it revealed a beautiful stranger. Long dark hair, slanted eyes, a small nose, thin lips, fair complexion. His robe was wrapped delicately around his body, flowing with his movement. 

He looked like ice. Beautiful, transparent... Cold. 

The beautiful stranger stared shock at the sight of them, particularly to Dong Hyuk. Dong Hyuk could see him trail his gaze from his face to his neck, and to the expanse of his little brown arms. 

His shock was soon replaced with a smirk, letting out a low chuckle as he entered the dining hall. 

"Well, who do we have here, Hyun Do?" his voice was as cool and dark as he was. "A new pest to infest our little home?" 

It didn't seem like the stranger needed a reply from Hyun Do as he made careful yet ominous steps towards Dong Hyuk. It reminded him of a snake he once saw at the grass fields. Slithering, dangerous... And oh so cold. 

The stranger stopped right in front of Dong Hyuk, swaying his robe to side so he can sit just in front of him. His eyes were deadly, like he caught a prey he didn't even needed to eat. 

The stranger grabbed Dong Hyuk by the chin, tilting his head upwards to meet the other's gaze properly. 

Hazel meets Night.

Dong Hyuk felt the grip on his chin tighten, on the border of painful and bearable. The man's long fingernails were starting to dig into his skin. It started to stung. 

"Now, little pest." The man spoke in an icy voice. "Would you care to explain to me why my bowl is a seat away from Father's?" 

His tone was sickeningly sweet, but the grip he had on Dong Hyuk was sharp, cutting. He felt tears starting to form in the corner of his eye, stinging him. 

"I was the one who placed it there, unnie."

The grip on Dong Hyuk's chin loosened. The both of them stared back at Nana, the one who spoke up. His head was low as he bowed apologetically. Like moving a bowl was the most horrendous crime in the whole kingdom. 

"Did you now?" The stranger answered. He let's go of Dong Hyuk and slithers to Nana, towering over him as the boy bowed deeply. "And why, my pretty little boy, would you place my bowl so far from father's side?" 

He knelt again, tutting at Nana's position as he did. "You're not new here, are you? You must know by now that I always sit beside father's right."

"I'm very sorry, unnie." Nana apologised. "But Hyun Do-ssi informed us that Taeyong-unnie would be joining everyone for breakfast that is why- hic!" 

Dong Hyuk's eyes rounded as he watched the man grab Nana by his hair, raising him from his position so that he can look at him. Dong Hyuk could tell from the veins that were popping out of the stranger's arm and the redness in Nana's face the immense pain the child was experiencing. 

"So you mean to tell me-" his grip tightened. "- that you have demoted me in place of serving Taeyong?" 

The man awaited for Nana to reply, but all he got were quiet hiccups and a tearful face. This did not faze the man at all. 

"Might I remind all of you -" he slapped Nana hard on the cheek, "THAT I PROVIDE FOR THIS HOUSE! NOT TAEYONG! HOW DARE YOU PUT HIM IN FAVOR OVER ME, YOU FILTHY LITTLE PEST!" 

Nana fell on the floor with a loud thud, cupping his stinging and reddening cheek. Dong Hyuk and Injun immediately scrambled to Nana, trying to help the boy up. 

The man approaches them again, hand raised and ready to hit them one more time-

"DO YOUNG!" 

All four of them look up to the roaring voice, Hyun Do glaring daggers at the now named beautiful stranger, Do Young. 

"The master does not appreciate when you leave marks on your sisters."

Do Young glared back at Hyun Do, standing up to meet the elders gaze. 

"They're far from where they are right now. I would simply vomit to even consider them my sisters." 

Hyun Do grunted. "Then leave. Your sour mood would make the food lose its taste." 

Dong Hyuk watched as an evil smirk formed on Do Young's face. He slithered slowly towards Hyun Do, towering over the elderly man. Not only with his height, but his presence. 

"You better get your little pets in line, Hyun Do." Do Young whispered dangerously. "-or I'll have to." 

Then Do Young left, leaving the four in silence. Only Nana's hiccups and soft sobs resonated in the dining hall. Dong Hyuk tried his best to calm the other down. 

He could feel Nana tremble in fear, could see Injun tremble in anger. But they both held it down, tried to calm themselves.

Dong Hyuk was still clueless to what was happening, but he felt himself tremble too. Fear of what's to come. Was this the future that was meant for him? Awaiting him?

"Injun, Dong Hyuk, take Nana upstairs." ordered Hyun Do, he continued setting down the meal as if nothing happened.

The three boys remained still, shock paralyzing them into moving.

"Did you not hear what I say?!" Hyun Do turned to them. "I told you to take Nana upstairs and clean yourselves up! We cannot let the master see you disheveled like this. I'll give you time to gather yourselves.

This is a cruel world. Even for little boys like you. Let this serve as a lesson to all of you. We work in an industry of putting up a mask. Hide your fears, hide your anger, hide your doubts. Never let them see you broken down, understood?"

The three boys stared at the elder man, the aforementioned staring back intently. Dong Hyuk did not understand.

What truly did he just got himself into?

TBC


	4. The Queens of Nabi Nalgae

Nana hissed in pain as Dong Hyuk applied pressure on the cool damp cloth. He was tending to the other's stinging cheek, courtesy of their older sister, Do Young. 

"Does it still hurt?" asked Dong Hyuk as he looked up to meet Nana's tearful eyes.

"A bit." the other whimpered softly.

"I cannot believe he hit you!" Injun stomped angrily. He was pacing their small quarters, completely infuriated. "They think just because they make a few silvers a night that it means they can treat us like this!"

"Injunnie, your voice..." Nana reprimanded, but it was followed by a quiet hiss when Dong Hyuk pressed a little too hard.

"My voice?" Injun turned to them sharply, his fine brows meeting in fury. "Did you see what they did to you, Nana? They _hurt_ you. How can you be so calm?!"

"Yes, they hurt me. And they will hurt you too if you don't lower your voice." Nana bit back. Dong Hyuk was slightly taken aback, he did not expect sweet little Nana to sound so viscous. Nana tried to compose himself once again, breathing in and out slowly. Dong Hyuk only continued his tending, until Hyun Do came to get them once more at their quarters.   
  
  


* * *

They went back to the dining hall, all properly dressed and cleaned once more. Dong Hyuk, as they were approaching, could hear more chatters coming from the dining hall.

Time has passed already since their encounter earlier. Dong Hyuk was sure they have all eaten well by now. He, on the other hand was still very hungry.

Hyun Do opened the door to the dining hall where the chatters grew into full blown conversation and lively words. But silence meets them when Hyun Do and the boys finally entered the room.

  
Dong Hyuk scanned around the dining hall. There were 5 people inside, including Father and Do Young, already seated and eating, almost finished with their meals in fact. 

"Ah, children!" Father dropped his chopsticks and opened his arms. "Glad you could join us, all dressed and pretty!"

The three bowed to them deeply, Dong Hyuk completely aware of the judging and challenging stares directed at them.

"_Girls, _I'd like you to meet your little sisters." Soo Man presented with a proud smile. "This lot is a good one, I can _feel _it!"

He was met with an awkward silence, the other people just staring at Father blankly, while Do Young munched loudly on his salmon.

Soo Man didn't seem to mind, turning to Hyun Do with a huge smile. "When is Tae Yong arriving?"

Dong Hyuk peeked at Do Young, who stopped munching as he glared at the man beside him.

Hyun Do, as stoic as ever only answered. "I'm afraid Tae Yong will not be joining us today, Master. A messenger was sent to inform me that he and the General Seo had an appointment to attend to and couldn't make it."

"Must be sore from fucking like rabbits." Dong Hyuk heard Do Young whisper under his breathe.

"A shame." Father sighed, obviously not hearing Do Young's comment. "Oh well, let us move on. My girls!"

At this, everyone seated in front of the dining table looked at Father attentively. "It's about time our little family grew again. And it is with great pride that I present our new recruits!"

Father stood up and approached the three youngest, placing each hand on Injun and Dong Hyuk's shoulder. "Starting today, they will be learning our ways, the Nabi Nalgae training! Only the finest for the greatest Gisaeng House in all of Goryeo!"

Everyone remained silent as Father's egoistic self became the only thing loud in the dining hall.

Dong Hyuk awaited for Father to continue, but instead it was Do Young who spoke.

"Gisaengs? Them? Certainly you're joking, Father." Do Young spoke coldly, his smirk just as icy. "You must see something I do not if you think these lot would even prove themselves worthy of being called a Gisaeng."

"Are you questioning me, Do Young?"

Do Young turned to Father, smiling wickedly sweet that Dong Hyuk almost thought it was a different person.

"Of course not, Father. Why would I?" Do Young grinned with a certain, evil, mirth.

He stood up, his flowy blue robe following the lines of his body like a river, continuous and liquid.

Dong Hyuk realized Do Young was already approaching him, like a sea snake. He would have reacted faster, but like any other serpent, Do Young was much more quick.

Do Young had Dong Hyuk's face on his hold, his sharp nails digging in his cheeks that it reminded Dong Hyuk of fangs.

"Especially this one." Do Young spoke again, nothing but venom in his tone. "Dark skin, Light brown eyes, Amber locks. He looks foreign, Father. Are you sure our patrons would even bat an eye on this one."

His words held innocence, a simple opinion, but underlies all offense.

"I know, right?" Father answered excitedly, like a little boy talking about toys. "Exotic! He exudes such a different aura that no one has ever seen before. Think about how he'll grow up under our tutelage!"

"Hmmm..." Do Young hummed, throwing a side glance at Dong Hyuk before he let go of his face. He turned again to Father, the same sickeningly sweet smile in his face. "You always did have a rather unique taste in your Gisaengs, Father."

Do Young turned to everyone once more. "Well then, if I may excuse myself Father, I had a very busy shift last night and I should catch a few more hours of sleep. Jung Woo!"

Another boy, strikingly beautiful and innocent, abruptly stands from his place. He tucks his hair neatly behind his ears and bowed to Father before heading to Do Young.

Do Young turned to the door, about to leave, when he paused, placing a cold hand on Dong Hyuk's small shoulder. He squeezed harshly, but not enough for people to notice, as he leaned in to whisper in the younger's ear.

"Worms don't turn to butterflies."

Dong Hyuk heard. Dong Hyuk saw. _Dong Hyuk had made an enemy._

Caused of what? He thinks. His innocent mind has yet to discover the answer.

Dong Hyuk watch Do Young slither away, Jung Woo tailing behind him.

Was it normal for a grown man to hold such animosity to a child?

Perhaps that's how people in Seoul think. Liberal, his father said. No difference in age, gender or riches. Free was what anyone in their village would describe the city.

But why does he feel so constricted?

"Oh my, what is this?" Dong Hyuk turned to the voice. There was another beautiful, slender and kind looking man, pressing his palm gently on Nana's stinging cheek.

He held an elegance that seemed much more elevated than the others. The man looked at Nana, concerned. "Who did this to you?"

Injun looked like he was about to answer for Nana, but the other beat him to it.

"No one. I-" Nana glanced to the side, looking at Father and Hyun Do having a hushed conversation to themselves. He whispered, lowering his head, like his little toes are the most interesting thing in the world. "I... Hurt myself when Injun and I were playing ball."

The man paused, staring at Nana, with his hand still pressed against the younger's cheek. The man looked like he was gauging, analysing. While Nana tried his hardest to look convincing enough.

"Is that so?" The man hummed. "You must be careful the next time, then."

He reached inside his robe sleeve, rummaging until he takes out a small flat jar. It looked like ointment, if the scent of herby mint was any indication. The man opened the jar and swiped the contents, coating his index finger.

He gently applied it onto Nana's stinging cheek, rubbing small circles to make sure it spreads well and evenly.

"This will be your greatest asset one day. When you choose to take this path." the kind man smiled. "You should care for it well, it's a source of income after all." 

The boys stared at the man. Dong Hyuk couldn't help but gawk. His gentle smile, his beautiful face, his words of wisdom. 

"Winwin."

They all turn to the voice. Another man was towering over them, looking wickedly handsome with his curly locks and sharp features. His robe wrapped around his body loosely, allowing his skin to peek through places that the cloth failed to wrap. 

He exuded a different aura compared to the rest that Dong Hyuk had seen. This one was...

_Mysterious..._

"Father has dismissed us." the other man said, extending his hand to Winwin. "Come now, you must rest."

Winwin gave him the most beautiful smile Dong Hyuk had ever seen. 

Winwin reached for the extended hand, clasping it in his own. 

"Yes, Yuta, my love."

Winwin turned to the three children again. "Well then, we'll be excusing ourselves first. Make sure you heal properly," he turned to Nana, who ducks his head in surprise. "... make sure you don't stumble across trouble."

Winwin then stood up, his and the other man's hands still intertwined, Dong Hyuk's eyes couldn't help but follow. 

_Yuta, my love._

_Love. _

Was such a blessing even existent in a place such as this?

Dong Hyuk will soon find out...

...that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos yall! 
> 
> Let me know what you think on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stephyssssss)


End file.
